


Love was made for me and you

by notixeable (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, Tags May Change, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/notixeable
Summary: Johnny asks Mark how he ended up falling in love with him. Johnny also wants to know the full story. Mark doesn't want to talk about it but still ends up telling him because who can even resist Johnny's pouting face?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 20





	1. Johnny asks Mark (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song L.O.V.E by Nat King Cole
> 
> also, I'm not a native English speaker. All grammar checks was made through the net. 
> 
> enjoy <3

“Say Mark, how did you even end up loving me?” Johnny asked nonchalantly.

 _You have been slain_ said the robotic voice from Mark’s phone. “Wha-- You’re so random hyung.” The younger boy said. He was really caught off guard by his lover’s question. They were lounging on the sofa and he was just resting his head on Johnny’s lap while he plays some type of MOBA game on his phone while Johnny watches something on the television.

“Well, they were confessing their love for each other on the tv and I just thought of you then I got curious,” Johnny looked down Mark and pinches his cheeks “—on how did you even end up liking a goofball like me?”

Mark blushes. _Thought of me?_ He said to himself. Johnny always says things that makes Mark’s heart pound despite not even meaning too. “It’s a long and embarrassing story,” Mark focused back on his phone “--besides, we’re together now. That’s the important bit right? Also I’m playing a game so don’t bother me.”

Johnny pouts. Mark wasn’t looking directly at him but he knows that Johnny’s making that face right now. “Come on, I don’t mind a bit of a story time.” Said Johnny. Mark completely ignores him and continued to play on his phone. Johnny pouted his lips further. “Minhyung-ah are you really gonna ignore me?” Johnny said as he shakes Mark’s significantly smaller body.

Mark rose up from lying position and sat beside Johnny. “Hyung,” Mark covered his face with his sweater paws. “—not fair.” He mumbles. Johnny knew how much Mark was affected when he’s called by his real name especially when it’s him that does it. The older man grins. “Please?” he says.

Mark can’t really resist Johnny. To be honest, he thinks that it’s impossible to do so. Mark peaked through his fingers. “Alright but let me at least finish my game.” Mark says. Johnny gave Mark a smile of victory and pulls Mark into his arms. “Sure thing.” Johnny said as placed his chin on Mark’s shoulder.


	2. L is for the way you look at me

**Chapter 1:**

Mark twiddle his thumbs vigorously. He doesn’t really know what to do right now. Earlier he attended his first ever class of his college life. He also met someone who was really cheerful but borderline annoying. Said person was also the one who dragged him to a café to meet up with some people.

“Hey Donghyuck, I’m really glad that you invited me but—“Mark was cut off by Donghyuck “Yeah. I know right? You’re welcome.” The boy said with a smile. “No—I mean—isn’t it kinda awkward?” Mark scratches his neck.

Donghyuck introduced him with some of his friends who he knew back in high school and was currently attending the same university. He doesn’t really mind meeting new people but he does mind when it’s not planned.

“Hey, it was Mark right? Wanna hang out again next time?” a friend of Donghyuck said, if Mark remembered correctly his name was Renjun (?) and the other two, who were Jaemin and Jeno (?) nodded in agreement.

“I dunno guys. Mark kinda doesn’t like any of yo—“Donghyuck was interrupted by Mark “Of course! Why not? I’d gladly hang out with you guys and it’s not like I even have any friends here.” Mark gave them a nervous smile. He didn’t want them to think badly of him especially in his first day of university. He’s here to learn, have fun and gain experiences not make enemies that have a high chance of killing him in his sleep.

* * *

**“How does this even relate on how you end up liking me?”** a grumpy Johnny asked. Mark rolled his eyes. He was already willing to tell Johnny how but this guy’s short ass patience is making him double think. **“I thought you didn’t mind a bit of storytelling?”** Mark teasingly asked. Johnny looked at Mark with narrowed eyes. **“You got me there. Okay continue.”**

* * *

Like Mark said earlier, he met someone who was very cheerful and would like brighten up your day but is also borderline annoying. Mark was really thankful for Donghyuck whom already got a set of friends that looks like they’re willing to take Mark in in their circle. Before parting ways Mark and the others exchanged numbers and followed each other on their social media accounts so it wasn’t really a surprise when Donghyuck sent him a message if he didn’t sent it in the middle of the freaking night that is.  
  


Fr: Lee Donghyuck

_Eyy wassup Mark it’s me Donghyuck wanna hang out and explore the school tomorrow?_

To: Lee Donghyuck

_Dude its like 2 in the morning_

Fr: Lee Donghyuck

_Yeah so you coming or not?_

Mark mentally gave himself a high five. Nice work getting an annoying brat as your first university friend. He told himself.

To: Lee Donghyuck

_Ya sure :)_

Donghyuck left Mark on read. It was annoying but even after only spending his day with him once, he knew that this was to be expected. Mark tried to get back to sleep and his body gladly did.

* * *

**“Donghyuck has always been annoying nothing really new about that but I thought you were childhood friends or something.”** Johnny butted in. Mark looked at him dead in the eyes and said **“Can I even tell a story without you butting in?”** Johnny gave him a smile and did the zipping mouth motion.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> imma update when I can think of how american universities work lmao


End file.
